un amor aprueba de balas
by neko fogosa
Summary: Sakura mikan la narcotraficante más buscada de Japón y natsume hyuugan el policía mas destacado de Japón que elección harán ¿pasión o balas? tiene humor
1. Chapter 1

Un amor aprueba de balas

Sakura mikan la narcotraficante más buscada de Japón y natsume hyuugan el policía mas destacado de Japón que elección harán ¿pasión o balas? Las armas lo dirán

**Prologo**

_El amor tiene distintos rumbos pero hay que a ser difíciles decisiones en varias ocasiones muy difícil pero no tanto como esta _

_Ahora mikan y natsume díganme cual es mas fuerte_

_La roca o el cristal _

_La vida o la muerte_

_La pasión o las balas_

_¿el bien o el mal?_

_Solo ustedes lo sabrán aunque el reloj no deja de dar vueltas el tiempo no deja de pasar asta queya no se puede ver la luz_

_En este lugar el miedo no existe mientras mas temas mas rápido se extinguirá tu vida pero si decides ser parte de esto vivirás en un infierno , lleno de enemigos y amigos pero_

_¿pero estas dispuesto ha renunciar a todo por amor?_

_-adiós-_

_-nos vemos en el infierno-_

* * *

si les gusta continuare pero ustedes deciden es mi primer fic de gakuen alice sean buenos subire otro tambien así que esperenlo


	2. soy el mejor

Soy Natsume Hyuugan policía más destacados de Japón, 21 años de edad , ojos color carmesí ,pelo color azabache , estatura normal.

Estoy a punto de recibir el caso más importante de toda mi carrera quizás uno de los mas importantes mundialmente con todo lo que he presenciado no creo que este sea la gran cosa asi que no me hago ilusiones, hace tiempo he buscado un reto y esta persona tal vez me de lo que quiero .

-natsume hyuugan nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo con tono burlón el director de la agencia shuichi sakurano

-yo tampoco sakurano- respondí de igual tono

-creí que los casos que te asigno son muy sesillos para tu gusto-

-y seguirá siendo así hasta que me des un plato difícil de digerir-respondió natsume

-espero que este caso satisfaga tu apetito-

-espero lo mismo-

-aquí tienes- lanzo una carpeta etiquetado confidencial asía el azabache-su nombre es sakura mikan no tenemos su fotografía ni su edad , heredo el mando yukihira, pensamos que ella se entregaría tras el tiroteo que tuvimos el cual cobro la vida de su padre ,pero-

-pero pensaron mal-se adelanto el azabache

-desde que ella tomo mando su transporte de cocaína, armas y dinero ilegal aumento un 45% mundialmente-dijo tras un sonoro suspiro

-en resumen-

-la hija es peor que el padre- termino sakurano-aceptas el caso

-por supuesto-

-espero que seas capas natsume no te confíes solo por que crees ser el mejor-advirtió

-no lo creo lo soy, es una chica que hará, halarme el cabello –

-natsume lo digo seriamente este no es un caso cualquiera-

-como digas que tengo que aser-

-busca e infíltrate en una de sus enlaces investiga te daremos un mes para que nos des una foto de su rostro, y el tiempo que nos pidas para decirnos su edad es tu decisión-

-tienes una idea de donde esta el supuesto enlace- pregunto el azabache

-un chico que se nos unió nos dio algo de información por ejemplo que tiene el bar mas famoso de Tokio, pero el chico…-

-que pasa con el chico-pregunto curioso el azabache

-hace dos días que no sabemos de él, ten mucho cuidado natsume esto es muy peligroso esa chica se dio cuenta en un solo día de su traición, tu vuelo sale en cinco horas suerte-

-no la necesito, yo soy el mejor

…

-mikan esto es necesario- pregunto su amiga de pelo azabache y ojos violetas, vestida con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas-

-si lo es-dijo la castaña vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negros ajustado , unas botas de tacón de aguja por dentro de los pantalones , una blusa straple negra de cuero junto con una chaqueta de igual color ,un guante de cuero en la mano derecha y su moña tapando su ojo izquierdo junto con su largo cabello que caía hasta sus caderas-

-pero mikan-

-PERO NADA-

-como digas-dijo asustada la azabache-

-lo siento hotaru pero sabe como me siento-dijo fría

-lose mikan- dijo compresiva a su amiga

-vamos los chicos nos esperan-saliendo de una habitación muy elegante asía un pacillo con 3 chicos-que encontraron

-sabemos donde esta su amigo seguro se refugió con el- dijo un rubio de ojos grises

-bien echo ruka, tonouchi enciende el auto-saliendo con los tres chicos del pacillo asía un deportivo rojo e iniciando el trayecto-

-ya empecé a investigar quien lo contrato- dijo un peli azul con una estrella bajo el ojo cuando ya estaban estacionados frente a un almacén abandonado-

-excelente tsubasa – entrando al almacén respondió la castaña-

-srt. mikan aquí esta el chico-dijo ruka sujetando del cabello a un chico-

-excelente dame a mi bombón- recibiendo de parte de tonouchi una pistola de oro completamente, con un grabado de su nombre al igual que las cuatro balas de oro que le introdujo-buenas noches- dijo la castaña apretando el gatillo y dándole directo en la cabeza-

-mikan no les estas dando pruebas a las policías con esas balas- pregunto la azabache que se había mantenido al margen de la situación-

-no creo que hagan mucho con mi nombre-contesto la castaña- y este hijo de puta se lo merecía- encajándole las tres balas restantes directamente en el cráneo-asta luego hayami nos vemos en el infierno-termino mikan y empezó a alejarse

-donde vas –pregunto la azabache

-a buscar a los que lo enviaron-

-suerte-

-no la necesito, yo soy la mejor-

**Que les parecio**

**Esta corto pero será mas largo este es el primer capitulo espero que le allá me dicen sus dudas, opiniones y, o cosas que deseen que mejore**

**Gracias por animarme a:**

sakuraXmikan17

teckk

anita-anita96

curo neco

_**¿rebiews?**_


	3. juego de dos

-maldición por poco pierdo el vuelo-se quejaba un azabache muy enojado, sentado en primera clase con destino a toki-ese maldito despertador no sirve para nada.

-disculpe desea algo-pregunto muy coqueta una azafata.

-deseo muchas cosas pero nada en que usted me pueda dar-dijo frio

-pues algo que yo le pueda conceder- con un toque molesto siguió la azafata.

-una soda yahoo estaría bien.

-como desee.

-por que tan molesto natsume- pregunto un rubio a su lado.

-no estoy molesto koko solo me molesta tu presencia.

-no te gusta la idea de un compañero.

-ese maldito sakurano me las va a pagar se la quiere dar en gracioso con migo, le retorceré el cuello.

-vamos natsi no seas tan malo.

-y, sube la cifra de a quienes le retorceré el cuello.

-bueno pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos así que acostúmbrate.

-tendré que .

-si, si tendrás.

-cuanto dura el vuelo-pregunto el azabache.

-6 horas.

-hm-fue lo único que dijo el azabache antes de caer dormido, y empezó a tener un extraño sueño.

_-hay alguien hay- preguntaba el azabache al verse en un lugar desierto._

_-mauuu._

_-que haces aquí solo-pregunto el azabache alzando a un pequeño gato negro de ojos miel-párese que estamos igual de solos._

_-mauuu._

-_tranquilo note dejare._

_-jijijiji._

_-quien anda hay._

_-natsume,natsume, natsume._

_-quien, donde estas._

-¡NATSUME!.le grito kokoro.

-¡QUIEN ERES!-despertó alterado el azabache.

-pues quien mas, soy yo koko , ya estamos aterrizando.

-hm-_otra vez ese maldito sueño tengo un mal presentimiento._

_-_que tanto piensas natsume.

-nada solo siento que algo malo pasara.

-que no te agobie esa pesadilla que tuviste.

-como sabes que fue una pesadilla-interrogo natsume.

-vamos natsume soy tu mejor amigo te conozco perfectamente-aclaro koko- eso, y que pasaste la mayoría del tiempo balbuceando "déjame en paz" –dijo lo ultimo imitando la vos de una chica, ganándose una mirada acecina de parte del azabache-

-en verdad quieres morir – dijo el azabache tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-hey natsume nos quedaremos en un hotel muy elegante en verdad esta cerca de ese bar - pregunto koko.

-si lo esta- contesto –sabes aproximadamente qué edad tiene la chica.

-no sabemos en verdad que edad tiene pero al juzgar su capacidad de pensar tiene 25 o 27 años.

-no creo que esa información sea correcta pero que mas da-dijo al mismo tiempo que paraba un taxi – ha hatmut Tokio- dijo mientras koko y el subían.

-como usted ordene-obedeció el taxista.

_-nos identificaremos como los hermanos dimong – dijo atraves de un mensaje de texto el azabache de modo que el taxista no sepa su conversación._

_-natsi sabia que me querías._

_-deja las tonterías ponte serio._

_-que malo eres, ok entiendo._

-jóvenes ya estamos en el hotel.

-gracias y cuanto es-pregunto koko mientras natsume baja las maletas pertenecientes a ambos.

-55 yenes.

-tengan, y cuídese-dijo entregando el dinero y despidiéndose.

-igual joven esta ciudad es muy peligrosa-dijo el taxista al irse.

-vamos a resección- dijo el azabache ya entrando por una gran puerta de cristal.

-no me dejes atrás-grito al alcanzarlo koko.

-señorita vengo por la 1280 natsume dimong-hablo natsume un una mujer que se encontraba atrás de un escritorio de crista.

-firme aquí por favor-dijo la mujer pasándole un papel.

-gracias-al filmar la mujer le entrego las llaves.

-iremos directo al bar -pregunto koko.

-por supuesto.

-subiré las maletas estoy aquí en 5.

-me adelanto.

-ok nos vemos luego-se despidió koko.

…

-con que este es el famoso bar de yukihira , mas bien parece un casino-dijo en voz baja el azabache quien se dirigía a la barra.

-que desea tomar-pregunto un joven de cabello rubio sucio corto y barios flequillos daban en su frente, con un color marrón de ojos y unas pestallas largas similares a las de una chica.

-un Martini.

-como desee, oye eres nuevo nunca te avía visto por aquí.

-si, acabo de llegar hoy.

-ya veo, yu tobita-se presento el joven de unos 18 años.

-natsume dimong-dijo extendiendo la mano.

-espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo tomando la mano del azabache.

-por cierto sabes algo sobre la dueña del lugar yukihira-_nadie más que yo sabe que ella es la dueña del lugar el chico trabaja aquí debe saber algo, solo con saber quién es la dueña seguro hablara._

_-_viniste aquí por eso-cambio su semblante de uno amistoso a uno totalmente burlón.

-_touch-_natsume pensó

-óyeme niño no te metas a este mundo.

-yo no soy en niño aquí, que edad tienes.

-me ves cara de idiota, veamos tu me dices tu verdadero nombre y yo te digo mi edad.

-_chico listo_-trato, te diré que lo de natsume si es verdadero.

-y yo te diré que no llego a los 20.

-esa no es tu edad completamente.

-ese tampoco era tu nombre completo estamos a mano.

-y que me dices de yukihiro- insistió el azabache.

- si tanto insistes te dire que deberías hablar con luna.

- quien es.

-ves aquella rubia con vestido rojo.

-te refieres a la puta fácil.

-touch, si la convences te enviara con los superiores, buena suerte.

-con esa clase de chica no la necesito-dijo alejándose al estar cerca de ella no tardo en fijar sus ojos en el guapísimo azabache.

-hola nene-dijo la rubia acercándose a el rápidamente al parecer no era la única que se lo comía con la mirada.

-hola preciosa-dijo seductor el azabache.

-que te trae por aquí.

-pues tobita me envió contigo.

-umm bienes por negocios-dijo decepcionada- oye nene por que seas lindo no te facilitare droga.

-no quiero esa porquería-dijo pasando a su espalda-mi nombre es natsume dimong-susurro en su oído- hoy que te llamas luna-dijo tomando y estrujando sus pechos-talves si empezamos a trabajar juntos tengamos tiempo para nosotros y estaremos cerca-empezando a mordisquear su oreja- que dices.

-o ok me convenciste, te llevare con persona.

-quien es persona-pregunto natsume siguiendo sus besos hasta el cuello.

-uno de los superiores-articulo entre gemidos.

-voy por una copa y nos vamos creo que deje las llaves de mi coche en mi recamara con mi hermano quizás debamos ir a…

-vamos en mi coche te parece, y ha tu hermano lo recogemos luego.

-como desee iré por las copas-dejando de besar su cuello para dirigirse asía tobita.

-como te fue con ella-pregunto tobita.

-digamos que dentro de poco entrare al negocio.

-ojala sobrevivas a personas.

-a que te refieres.

-el te pondrá a prueba si no la pasas te llevare flores a tu tumba.

-como sea dame dos tequilas.

-como mande y ordene capitán – dijo entregándole las bebidas.

-hasta luego.

-te veo en tu funeral lastima que tu no me veras a mi.

-nos vamos nene- dijo luna tragándose la bebida

-vamos linda-ejecutando lo mismo que luna, la tomo por la cintura y fueron asía un Toyota blanco al entrar nos dirigimos a una finca entramos al granero y vi como era despreciada por un hombre vestido completamente de negro .

-que quieres zorra y quien es el tipo quieres que le ruede la cabeza.

-mas respetico e, y el es natsume cogerá la prueba

-ahora mismo lo que necesitamos es un estratega que nos indique y estudie las rutas para el transporte de mercancía.

-excelente yo e investiguado con detalle cada ruta que transportara.

- 5 mil browning hi y 3 cargas de alucinógeno a , te daré una oportunidad pero a la 1ra falla la pagas con tu vida, los pensábamos enviar vía aérea, cual es tu plan.

-transporte marino no hay perros policías y en la costa pueden pasar legalmente sin que revisen la mercancía los alucinógenos mándenlo en cajas de detergente así ellos no captaran el olor, las armas en cajas de medicamentos no abra sospecha simplemente perfecto-termino el azabache-_es mejor ganar su confianza._

-sabia que mi natsu kun era un genio- luna grito

-aun no celebres, esperemos que funcione chicos oyeron al novato que esperan.

-_an pasado un par de horas estoy sudando frio es la primera vez que estoy tan nervioso por fin el tal persona recibió una llamada de sus hombres-_que le informaron-pregunto el azabache

-bien echo novato pasaron la frontera ase una hora no avía resección para llamarnos.

-eso quiere decir.

-bienvenido a la familia serás presentado a los otros mañana la jefa te tiene que aceptar.

-por que no hoy.

-por que la jefa en este momento está atendiendo un asunto.

-pero no soy uno somos dos.

-a que te refieres.

-mi hermano investiga yo hago las estrategia pero preferiría que se mantuviera al margen de esto.

-si asi lo deseas ,luna te buscara mañana temprano.

-ok me despido.

-una cosa, aquí somos familia pero no existe el perdón, ahora fuera de mi vista.

-_que decepción si las cosas avanzan así de rápido esto terminara pronto._

…

-sakura estas segura de esto-pregunto un rubio de ojos grises

-mi nadie me reta ruka además que coincidencia que fue la misma compañía que le robo la vida a mi padre querían a mikan pues les daré lo que quieren-dijo fría la castaña-el cartucho de bombón esta lleno.

-presupuesto- respondió el rubio.

-tonouchi, tsubasa, ruka, sumiré- dijo la castaña recibiendo un si en unición- estas listo terran-hablo por un transmisor

-yo y lissy estamos listos-dijo terran refiriéndose ha su barret50cal

-se un buen francotirador y deja de llamar asi a tu arma me asusta- dijo la castaña.

-me lo dice la que llama bombón a su pistola.

-ya que todos están listo, comencemos el juego –dicho esto comenzaron un tiroteo contra las oficinas de FBI del director sakurano-ESTE ES UN JUEGO DE DOS SAKURANO.

**Continu…**

**si tienen alguna duda no teman en preguntar **

Sakura Aldana: de verdad muchas gracias soy fan de tus historias me hora mucho que me comentes me pregunto si tienes alguna sugerencia lo que sea estaré honrada

sakuraXmikan17: muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capitulo non te decepcione es que jamás avia escrito de gakuen

cerezo98: gracias por tu apoyo me anima mucho a seguir la historia

Nayshla: será muy interesante cuando se encuentren los supuesto mejores

TECKK: te gusto muchas gracias es el primero que hago de este anime espero que siga como va

anita-nita97 : si se me ocurrió que asi seria mas sexi

**_reviews?_**


	4. frente a frente

-este es un juego de dos sakurano–grito una chica con máscara de gato y vestida de cuero negro.

-pero qué diablos –grito sakurano al escuchar tiros.

-jefe, jefe estamos bajo ataque-dijo un chico exaltado entrando en la oficina.

-como diablos nos encontraron-dijo sakurano sacando su arma- todos ya están en contraataque- pregunto.

-sí, todos están posicionados-contesto el chico

-vamos-dijo sakurano uniéndose a la defensiva.

-sakurano no debiste retarme no soy cualquiera-grito la chica con la máscara de gato entre el tiroteo.

-por esa razón te ataque porque sé que no eres cualquiera-grito devuelta sakurano.

-te doy gracias saku por tu culpa hemos tenido que aguantarla de mal humor todo el viaje tienes suerte de ser guapo por eso tratare de que no te den en el rostro-grito una chica encapuchada.

-disculpa si traigo de mal humor , tu también debes de ser muy linda no te estreses- respondió sakurano.

-pueden dejar de coquetear mientras se abalean-grito un rubio ya cabreado.

-terran listo – dijo el rubio atraves de un woki toki recibiendo un si por respuesta-intenta darle a sakurano.

-_que hablara este… maldición me dieron pero de dónde demonios vino la bala, será, será que tienen francotiradores, maldición si esto no para moriremos esta fue en el hombro pero la próxima podría ir a la cabeza, esto esta mal cuando llegan esfuerzos-_sakurano estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto la cantidad personas heridas a su alrededor ,al recomponerse intento darle a la chica de la máscara de gatopero en ese momento paso un niñito vestido de harapos huyendo de las balas y su disparo iba a dar a ella asta que…

-maldicion – dijo la chica tras recibir la bala por el niño-retirada-grito la chica-subiendo todos a una camioneta negra.

-nee chan-dijo el niño con ojos llorosos antes de que serraran la puerta de la camioneta negra.

-vete a casa-dijo la chica

-no tengo- dijo entre sollozos

-si vives en la calle sabes cual es mi trabajo cierto en verdad quieres tener esta vida-dijo fría.

-podre estar con onee chan-pregunto entre sollozos

-si –asintió la chica

-entonces si-acepto el niño.

-prométeme algo.

-que -pregunto el niño.

-no vuelvas a llorar – dijo la chica tomándolo en brazos a pesar de su herida en el brazo e iniciando el viaje.

-se lo prometo más tarde-dijo el niño rompiendo en llanto.

-tranquilo no te dejare solo te lo prometo-dijo teniéndolo en sus piernas y con su cabeza en su pecho.

-mikan deberíamos curarte dijo tomando su brazo sacando la bala con unas pinzas y empezando la desinfección -dijo sumiré- siento mucho no haber podido recibir la bala por ti igual los chicos lo sienten también

-tranquila yo decidí tomar esa bala-dijo acariciando el cabello del niño ya dormido.

-mikan que piensas a ser con el pequeñín.

-vivira con migo le dare educación quien sabe quizás llegue a ser mi sucesor.

-ya veo.

-sakura hay un nuevo que se le presentara cuando lleguemos, paso la prueba de persona sin esfuerzo alguno-informo el chico de la estrella colgando el móvil.

-con que un nuevo aprovechare y presentare a el niño por cierto no se su nombre se lo preguntare cuando despierte.

-estas de mejor humor-afirmo tonouchi.

-pues si-dijo mas animada-y sabes que se me antoja.

-adivino -dijeron los cuatro- helado

-vamos por helado -dijo animada la castaña

-no puedo creer que esa sea la misma de hace un rato-dijo sumiré.

-no lo arruines pocas veces está de buen humor-reprocho tsubasa

-solo lo dices por qué quieres helado.

…

Natsume donde te habías metido-pregunto un enojado rubio

-pues asía mi trabajo a diferencia de ti-respondió indiferente el azabache

-pues mientras tu hacías tu "trabajo" yo me puse de nana a ordenar tus cosas.

-y mientras tu ordenabas mis cosas yo ya estoy en el negocio yukihira.

-maldición, acabamos de llegar como lo lograste.

-sí pero tú no te presentaras te mandare los informes y los estudiaras no quiero que sospechen, espera dijiste que ordenaste mis cosas no tocaste a sol cierto.

-esos nombrecitos de tu pistola cada vez me da más miedo, esta sobre el escritorio de tu habitación esta en el pacillo de la derecha.

-ya veo-dijo el azabache mientras se dirigía a su alcoba-mañana será un largo día- dijo mientras se echaba en la cama con su arma en mano-mañana conoceré a la patrona del mal-continuo tocando con su labio el frio metal de arma-será un gran día-fue lo último que dijo antes de vober a colocar el arma en el escritorio y quedar dormido

_-natsume ven a mi_

_-donde estas_

_-natsume_

_-quien eres_

_-natsume te estoy esperando_

- ¿¡QUIEN ERES?!- despertó sobresaltado el azabache-_tengo que sacarme este sueño de la cabeza que hora será, 9:30 me reuniré con yukihira a las 1:00 para almorzar , ahora dormiré dos horas mas y después iré al bar a ver a tobita_

-natsume que fue es grito-dijo un adormilado koko con una lámpara en mano.

-tardaste tanto en venir y cuando vienes lo haces con una lámpara si es por ti me acecinan.

-si, si como sea simulacro terminado-dijo el adormilado koko de regreso a su alcoba

-sueño pesado e koko-se burlo natsume en voz baja.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO!-grito koko desde su habitación.

-maldición que buen oído tiene-espeto caminando hacía su ducha al ducharse se vistió con una camisa negra y unos pantalones lisos –_ya son las 10:30 me tomare media hora para desayunar y después iré al bar –_el azabache como predijo a las 11:00 se dirigía al bar y seguido a la barra casi se rio de la cara de sorpresa de tobita.

-chico sigues vivo que sorpresa, creí que eras duro solo de cara me as impresionado, parece que no veremos seguido.

-si sobreviví al supuesto persona, por cierto por que le dicen así.

-después entenderás todo, por cierto quieres que te lleve.

-tu estarás hay.

-si primero te mostraran los mas cercanos en el negocio después iras conociendo a los demás-explico tobita.

-ya veo.

-como te fue con luna.

-pueees

_Flash back_

_-natsu kun, ya nos podemos ir quieres mi apartamento o al tuyo._

_-que clase de chica lleva a un chico que recién conoce a su casa y mucho peor para follarlo-susurro natsume_

_-dijiste algo natsu._

_-no vamos a mi apartamento ya sabes donde es cierto-dijo pícaro natsume._

_-sip-dijo entrando al auto junto con natsume condujo un rato y después se estaciono frente al elegante edifico._

_-bueno nos vemos después luna._

_-a que te refieres natsu kun._

_-pues se me quitaron la ganas y tu no dejas mucho para la imaginación._

_-natsume estoy muy mojada y no me vas a dejar asi._

_-como digas-dijo natsume alejándose._

_-¡NATSUME!._

_-bye, bye._

_Fin flash back _

-jajajajaja asi que la usaste para que te regresara al hotel y después la mandaste a la mierda jajajaja-dijo un tobita sofocado por la risa.

-aun que no creo que se rinda tan fácil.

-eres el primero que deja a luna con las ganas te acabas de ganar a tu acosadora personal-dijo tobita todavía sofocado por la risa.

-oye quien es aquel chico -señalando a un moreno un poco mayor.

-es mi suplente deberíamos y saliendo ya.

-si, _tobita y yo nos encaminamos a un Toyota negro estuvimos frente a una mansión a las afueran de la ciudad ya a las 1:25._

_-_al parecer nos retasamos un poco-dijo tobita saliendo del coche junto a natsume al entra se encontraron con una mesa enorme con muchas personas en sus respectivos asientos.

-_los dos asientos de los dos extremos de la mesa estaban vacios al parecer en uno voy yo y en el otro yukihira me indicaron que me sentara en uno de los extremos casi contuve la risa al ver la miradas de las chicas en mi y una que otra mirada de odio de parte de los chicos, anunciaron que yukihira pasaría estaba muy emocionado demasiado diría yo._

_-_buenas tardes natsume-dijo una femenina y animada voz sentada al otro extremo-me puedes decir mikan.

-¿!_que pero si es una…¡? _

…

Neko: y aquí yo los dejo con la incógnita espero que les aya gustado recuerden que es mi primer fic de gakuen alice no sean malos

Sakuraxmikan17: gracias por esperar aquí esta el cap espero que te guste

Me enamore de ti: gracias por la espera siento si me tarde demasiado

TECKK: gracias por esperan yo espero que te guste

Curo neko: mas loca que tu ¬¬


	5. maldición!

-_nunca avía presenciado algo así en toda mi puta carrera-_maldecía por lo bajo un azabache con los ojos clavados en la castaña.

-tira una foto esas duran más-se burlo la castaña un tanto sonrojada.

-me permitirías a serlo-dijo saliendo de su transe con el mismo tono de la castaña.

-claro y también te obsequiare mi poni mágico volador que tiene tu cara estampada en el trasero –dijo con una "angelical" sonrisa en el rostro.

-perra.

-gracias-dijo la chica de mejor humor con una sonrisa traviesa.

-me preguntaba como una niña de no se 11,12 se convirtió en una de las más buscadas mundialmente-el azabache noto como se le cortaba la respiración a muchos y otros tosían en seco tobita me miro con cara de estas seguro de querer morir tan joven natsume, sakura solo me fulmino con la mirada tratando de intimidarme lo cual no logro- no te tengo miedo sa-ku-ra –deletreo natsume .

-tengo 17, no soy niña y tu eres insoportable-dijo molesta la castaña dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que nadie antes había podido alterar a mikan pero nadie antes la había llamado niña-de todos modos tú no eres a quien tenía que presentar es mas para que viniste vete chu chu-dijo con cara chibi.

-a no, a quien querías presentar –se burlo el azabache.

-pues a you chan, vamos ven con nosotros you chan-al segundo un niño de unos 5 años con una playera verde y unas bermudas quien tomo rápidamente la mano de la chica y se sentó en sus piernas.

-tu hermanito.

-nop youchi lo encontré en medio de el tiroteo que tuve contra el FBI de Japón investigue y es huérfano de padre y madre así que lo traje con migo youchi diles hola-recibiendo por respuesta que el niño se acorruque a ella intentando esconderse de las miradas.

-_tubo un tiroteo contra el FBI maldición director sakurano…momento saco al niño de la calle-_ estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que las personas empezaban a retirarse de la mesa.

-qué rayos-aspecto natsume al notar que solo quedaban un chico con pelo largo, un tipo con un tatuaje de estrella bajo el ojo , un rubio y por supuesto la castaña.

-regresaste al mundo natsume-se burlo la castaña

-no todavía no, porque no me bienes a buscar-asiendo que lo cachetes de la castaña ardieran de furia o vergüenza-te ves muy linda cuando te enojas-consiguiendo un sonrojo mayor

-ya mikan si sigues así los tomates te tendrán envidia-bromeo el de la estrella bajo el ojo-hey mi nombre es tsubasa , el de cara de pley boy es tonouchi y el ricitos de oro de allí es ruka nosotros y sumiré vamos con mikan a las misiones.

-corderito el ira a la misión de hoy con nosotros-hablo tonouchi

-no tengo de otra-todavía enojada con el azabache

-cuantos tanques de alucinógeno son-hablo el rubio

-pocos 53 en Francia, 41 en florida después sería bueno que le muestren el lugar.

-_¡pocos! En total son 94 tanques de alucinógeno-_pensaba el azabache.

-en cuanto tiempo terminan.

-en unas dos horas como mucho-contesto el rubio.

-no se atrevan a salir desarmados el otro bando a estado rondando, natsume sabes usar un arma ya sabes las que se le recargan con cartuchos y pueden matar o herir a otros-explico la castaña como si de un niño se tratase.

-y si no se qué harás me enseñarías o te aprovecharías de mi ignorancia y me matarías.

-no suelo acabar con mis empleados pero con usted podría hacer una e sección deja de provocarme-dijo mirando a todos lados menos sus ojos pero por alguna razón el insistía en que su mirada se cruce con la del.

-no me puede mirar a los ojos mientras habla sakura.

-por que debería mirarte a los ojos-dijo aun desviando su mirada.

-pues sus ojos me parecen muy hermosos-dijo esta vez sincero natsume- _maldición que digo-_ se quejo internamente-_aun que tal vez…-_natsume en un arrebato la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos sosteniendo la barbilla de la castaña.

_-_como te atreves -apartando nuevamente su vista y alejándose del azabache totalmente sonrojada por la furia – _como se atreve a tratarme como una niña yo he visto más cadáveres que el en toda su vida un momento tengo una ideal._

-te ves muy linda sonrojada-dijo burlón natsume.

-puedes dejar de acosarme virgen anciano pedófilo con pito pequeño-se oyeron tres auch de los chicos presente

-virgen anciano y pedófilo cinco palabras que se clavaron como estacas al oído de natsume que sin duda habría mandado a cualquiera a lo hubiera mandándolo a la segunda dimensión de la depresión-c –como te atreves maldita mocosa-dijo entrecortado

-que pasa abuelo-los tres presentes esta vez no aguantaron la risa y estañaron en carcajadas –ya andando o la carga llegara sin nosotros presentes.

-ustedes dejen de reírse –reprocho natsume.

-que pasa acosador-dijo el de pelo largo.

-sí que pasa virgen-se burlo el de pelo azul

-que quieres pedófilo con pito pequeño-le pregunto el rubio.

-con que así será pues nada, travesti, comediante frustrado y rapunsel –dijo según el orden de sus insultos mientras pasaba a su lada y subía al copiloto de una gran camioneta negra seguido de tres hombres que arrastraban sus pies a la camioneta.

-genial, tenias que enviar a mis hombres al borde del suicidio por deprecion-dijo mikan tras un sonoro suspiro.

-no es para tanto cierto chicos-recibiendo dos débiles si y un sollozo de parte de tonouchi diciendo "enserio parezco travesti".

-noooo no es para tanto los tendrás que vigilar para que no se suiciden, abuelo.

-hablando de edad que edad tienen.

-ha pues tonouchi 25, tsubasa 23 y ruka 19 son de familias buenas.

-y por que están aquí entonces.

-no me digas que crees que las familias ricas de este país no están metida en esta mierda aquí son las más corruptas conoce a el cantante reo.

-si

-pues el encargo es de él.

-para que lo utiliza.

-las re vende entre los empresario y ellos se devuelven aumentando su popularidad.

-umm ya veo así que los más exitosos en este país son los mas malditos.

-exacto esos malditos solo disfrutan a ser mas y mas dinero sin importar a quien dañen me da asco.

-por que estas en esto entonces.

-sencillo solo disfrutamos la vista-se adelanto tsubasa.

-a que te refieres.

-pues simple observamos poco a poco como su burbuja se desmorona-siguió tonouchi

-y cuando la burbuja estaña completamente hay entramos nosotros-continuo el rubio.

-eso significa?

-no apropiamos de todas sus acciones y propiedades y lo dejamos en la ruina.

-eso es macabro.

-maldición- se quejo mikan-tomen sus armas.

-que pasa.

-no rodearon, umm una trampa, será divertido-sonrió con malicia-felicidades natsume tendras tu primera caza el primer dia de trabajo tienes mucha suerte-para después soltar una carcajada mientras se ponía un guante de cuero que dejaba ver sus dedos, se bajo junto con los otros chico y natsume- ¡que empiece el juego!

Conti…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo siento no tener el tiempo para agradecerles pero si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en a serla juro contestar

_¿reviews?_


End file.
